Stay With You
by StarLuna
Summary: The lowest level of Impel Down was held for the most dangerous of criminals and yet here she was. Ace/OC
1. Chapter 1

I know and i don't care... I think i lost my mojo. Has anybody seen it?

I don't own One Piece only my own characters

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The sound of dripping water falling from the ceiling was all that echoed along the prison walls.

…Drip…drip…drip...

Continuing its rhythmic pace, the squeaking hinges of the cellar door opening was the last thing she heard. So lost in thought or lack thereof she never noticed the man being pushed into the cell. Confined with chains, it would appear as if he provided some great deal of threat. As the cellar door closed once again and the guards disappeared.

...Drip…drip… drip...

Was all that could be heard.

Days passed with neither one acknowledging the others presence, whether deliberate or not was uncertain. Finally on the fifth day, it appeared as if her day dreaming had come to an end. She turned to her side trying to drive away the fatigue when she finally noticed that she was no longer alone. Reacting to his presence she retreated even further back hopping to put as much distance as possible. Her bare feet pushing her back against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She avoided his gaze as he attempted to catch a glance. Her jumbled hair covered her face partially, preventing others from catching a full glance at her. She continued to push herself back to no avail her back had already meet the concrete walls of that cell. There was no place for her to run. As he witnessed that her retire proved futile, he spoke yet again.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so when you were spacing out, for the last five days."

The logic in his statement reassured her that retreating would be pointless. Still on the ground she finally looked up at him. Trying to analyze everything about this person. After all the probability that they would be sharing the same cell for some time was likely or at least until the day of his execution, as was the fate of most that entered these cells.

As the minutes turned into hours neither said a word. He was perfectly aware that she was looking at him. Was she just surprised at the sudden intrusion on her cell? Various questions ran through his mind. However the one that stood out he most was, why was she here? The lowest level of Impel Down was held for the most dangerous of criminals and yet here she was. She looked nothing like a criminal only a frightened girl half starved. From her jumbled hair to her tattered clothes, nothing about her screamed threat.

Her fragile state was obvious, fatigue was in her eyes and sleep would overcome her at any moment but before it did he wanted to leave her with something to ponder the next five days.

"My name is Ace."

Ace the name resonated through the prisons walls. However as he waited for a response the more the silence grew. She did not have any intention of addressing his greeting. To give her name was something she could not do. Once again silence consumed the lowest level of Impel Down. Nothing out of the ordinary, for as long as she could remember a darkness filled with silence was all there ever was.

As the hours passed she could not tell if Ace was asleep or simply resting his eyes. Curiosity taking its hold on her, she moved herself ever so slightly. Inching herself closer and closer to him. She could see the chains that contained him, wrapped around his arms and legs restricting his movements. The chains caught her interests immediately, why would he be placed in chains when she possessed no chains at all? Free to roam the cell as she pleased. Gathering her courage she moved so close to Ace that if he were to stretch out his hand he would be able to touch her. Consciously she placed a hand on one of the chains wrapped around his arm. Examining it carefully, she placed her fingers lightly on the metal feeling its rough texture. Looking down at it she never noticed when Ace's eyes had opened.

"Good Evening"

At the sudden sound of Ace's voice she looked up, the proximity they found themselves in was more than uncomfortable. Her eyes widened at the closeness, never before had she allowed anyone to approach her and here he was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She quickly pushed herself back. Never looking away from him, as if she did his shackles would come undone. Still dragging herself on the floor until her back was once again firmly placed on the concrete wall.

At such a close range Ace didn't miss the sight of her eyes. Those beautiful scarlet eyes, illuminating her delicate face. Even if it was only a glimpse Ace was sure he would never forget them.

"My sincerest apology, I didn't mean to frighten you."

An apology and from the words he spoke it sounds as if we're real. It was not filled with insult or a false sense of regrets, only sincerity in his voice. This man's actions and words continued to confuse her. She diverted her gaze from Ace deciding that that had been enough interaction for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't expect an update everyday and im trying to keep them short. So yeah. There will be inconsistencies for example the chains and stuff just go with it. All will be relieved in due time.

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

She leaned against the cold stone wall at what she could only consider to be a new day. Blinking a few times trying to fully awaken, a slight yawn escaped her lips.

"Good Morning"

The sudden voice surprised her; she quickly turned her head to the side only to see Ace looking at her. She said noting simply continued to stare at him. Thankful for her dark unruly hair that was able to cover her face.

His greetings, his actions, where something that she had not encountered before. Never before had any other prisoner tried to speak to her in a manner that was not threatening her life. He spoke to her as if expecting a response. The threats and insults she was so accustomed to hearing never required her to speak, simply listen and obey. More than just his words but also his actions were completely bewildering. Even with his chains he made no attempt to go anywhere near her, he allowed her space. Any physical threat was vertically nonexistent. If he did have ill intentions he would of put them into effect yesterday. At that close of proximity it would have been impossible for him not to reach her and yet he did nothing simply apologized. Feeling slightly uneasy she averted her eyes. Choosing to stare at the endless hallways ahead, drifting into her thoughts.

"Can you speak?"

The question caught her off guard. Once more she turned to face him; he never averted his gaze from her face. Simply continued to sate at her as if awaiting an answer. Struggling with doubt on what to say all she could do was nod her head in response. Finally receiving a response allowed him to smile, if only slightly.

"I'm glad you can understand me. "

She said nothing simply continued to stare at him. Again silence fell between them with each diverting their eyes. Never before had she encounter anyone like this. Finally coming out of her thoughts she noticed Ace's eyes were closed just like before. Perhaps he had fallen asleep, in the time they had shared a cell she had not once seen him eat. Perhaps he was just week from hunger. Feeling a slight guilt come over her, she searched through her scrapes. They weren't much after all food was scarce, finally coming across a piece of hardened bread and a bit of water.

She crawled across the rough concrete floor making her way closer and closer to Ace. Being careful not to wake him she placed the small piece of bread and water in from of Ace, for when he felt the need to eat. She retreated as quickly as she arrived. Not really sure how he would react, crawling back to her corner, she positioned herself comfortably and decided that a nap would be a good idea. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she had drifted to sleep.

Ace opened his eyes to look at her; he was not asleep only resting his eyes but decided to remain still. If she was approaching him it would be best not to frighten her. He looked down at the small offering she made, it wasn't much but considering the situation they were in, it spoke volumes. He smiled again however this time she could not see it.

Once again the drops of water were all she could hear echoing throughout the prison. Fluttering her eyes wake she came face to face with the familiar sight of concrete. The dull gray she had grown so accustom to, never faded, never changed.

Turing on her side she encountered those small scraps of food she had given to Ace yesterday. However she noticed the piece of bread and even the water were smaller. She looked up to see Ace in the same position; he had indeed eaten if only a little bit. Finally feeling the pain in her stomach, the realization that she had not eaten anything for the past week came to mind. Reaching out for the piece of bread she devoured it quickly washing it down with what could pass as water. She looked up from her cup to see Ace once again staring at her. Her eyes widened slightly but she did not look away.

"Thank you for the food."

Again he spoke to her in a way that she had never heard. It wasn't curiosity but the overall gentleness that overwhelmed her. She quickly turned away unsure of the proper response.


	3. Chapter 3

The shortest chapter ever but i think the content will make you smile. Well it made me smile.

I'm actually surprised at the reaction people are having, it makes me smile :) Thank you and i hope i don't disappoint.

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

He couldn't help but look at her as she slept. The question of why she was here plagued his thoughts. Her reactions were not that of a criminal. Especial not after having given him food, having food at all was rare in this place and she offered it to him without a word. There was defiantly something out of place.

Ace was taken away from his thoughts as her movements became jagged, slightly tossing. He knew those moments all too well, she was having a nightmare. However with the distance she had placed, he could not reach her. If he called out to her would she be able to wake, however the more he thought about it, what would he say exactly? When ever his brother would have a nightmare he would call out his name and that seemed to calm him down. Her name? What was her name?

When Ace gave his introduction, all she could do was stare at him never speaking a word. Ace had asked her if she could speak, however he never considered if she wanted to. Perhaps in her previous experience she had learned it was better to keep ones mouth shut, rather than face the consequences. He could not image how she had been able to survive in such a place. Her very nature seemed to contradict the situation, but her she was.

As her tossing became more violent Ace couldn't contain himself any longer. It reminded him too much of his younger brother, forcing him to confront his mistakes. He couldn't help himself and called out to her.

"Ava!"

It was more like yelling but at this point he knew a soft whisper would not reach her. Her tossing stopped. Her eyes opening slightly, her head just off the ground, she turned to look at Ace.

"….a..ava…"

"You never gave me your name, so I decided on that one. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. She didn't mind, in fact she was grateful. Her eyes closed once again and her head rested on the concrete below. However Ace didn't miss the smile that played on her lips as she drifted off to peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was difficult, trying to break the ice always is. Plus fellow Pandora Hearts readers, the newest chapter WOW major distraction. Again so happy with the response to this story, Thank You.

Fair warning my knowledge of One Piece is somewhat limited, so I'm sorry if I have mistakes.

Edit: I don't know what happened with the "what" fixed.

I do not own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As she ran her fingers against the cold hard steel of the cell bars, she noticed that Ace had become quite aware of her movements. Whenever she would wake from her sleep to her endless hours of daydreaming. Every time she made a movement his head would turn ever so slightly just to catch a glimpse of what she could be doing.

Why bother even looking at her? There was nothing she could do for him or to him. She would never dare to attack him, if that was his concern. She had learned a long time ago that it was better to be invisible. Showing any kind of hostility would only lead to more violence and she had had enough of it.

She lifted her head and turned it enough to see Ace. His head was slightly turned in her direction, however his eyes were closed. She assumed that he was asleep; he looked so peaceful. As she looked at him she couldn't help but let her mind wonder. His behavior was not the only questing feature, Why was he here? Where did he come from? Who was he?

She knew that she lacked enough courage to speak such questions aloud. Lost in her thoughts she never realized Ace had opened his eyes. He turned his head to face her, staring right back at her. After a few minutes he realized that she was once again stuck in her thoughts, which could last for days.

"Good Morning."

Calling out to her he hoped that it would be enough to pull her back. Again the sound of his voice startled her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she didn't speak a word. However she did not feel the need to runaway, back to her corner as she was so accustomed to doing so.

"How are you feeling? No bad dreams I hope."

Again his questions, why would he want to know how she's feeling? No one had ever bothered asking such things. His concern for her well being went beyond questions. When he returned her food, waking her from her nightmare and even now asking about her feelings. There was nothing stranger.

"I have some good remedies for bad dreams."

She said nothing, did nothing simply continued to stare. Feeling all his progress slipping away, Ace leaned his head down in defeat. Seeing the change in his demeanor, a slight sense of concern swept over her. Was her lack of response having such an effect on him?

"…ava…"

The sudden sound of her name caught her off guard. Yes her name, the sound of it did not bring her a strange feeling on the contract it brought her a feeling of comforting. After so many years, a name. It brought her joy to know that she finally had an answer. She looked at the man that had given her that to her. His defeated expression soon overwhelmed her thoughts.

"Please talk to me."

He wished for her response. One thing after another, there was no end to his strange behavior. Realizing that in the strangest of circumstances he might need her response, she moved. Crawling on the rough concrete floor, she took a seat right in front of Ace.

"…what is the sea?"

She had often heard that word from the other prisoners. Dreaming of the days when the sea was all that mattered and how they wished to return to it. But what exactly was the sea?

Ace looked up to see her sitting in front of him. Placing distance between them as she leaned against the cell bars. The fact that she had willingly approached him was not what shocked him, but her question. Had she really been here so long that she did not know what the sea was. Collecting his thoughts Ace readied his answer, explaining the one thing that all pirates dreamed of.

"Being out at sea is the most wonderful feeling."

"…feeling?"

"Well the sea can give you many different feelings. The sea is vast open water as far as the eye can see."

Ace continued his explanation going back and forth from scientific to a more emotional response. Ava sat patiently listening to everything he had to say. She had to admit that his explanation was rather complicated only understand some of it. However what she did understand was the look on his face. The joy that he felt as he explained something that held special meaning, was simple enough even for her to see.


	5. Chapter 5

I fell of the wagon, seeing your ex (who your not over) with someone else will do that to you... So yeah writing about someone else being happy and stuff just made me unhappy. Any who lets move on.

I do not own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

He couldn't help it; the urge to turn his head and look at her was overwhelming. She looked so peaceful as she slept. If only her hair wasting abstracting her face he could better understand her changing expressions. He knew their previous conversation had lead to more questions than answers, but the way she listened completely engaged; lead Ace to believe that she had even more questions. Once again the questions within him where brought to the surface. Why?

Why would such a kind and gentle person be placed in such a place?

She did not speak much but when she did her voice was soft and gentle, never any reasoning to feel threatened. Reasons for her imprisonment began to work their way through his mind. Was it possible that this was just in act, allowing others to take pity on her and then attack. That thought was quickly dismissed, her over all demeanor proved much too natural. Had she been falsely accused of some crime, false accusations could always lead to more extreme situations.

Or perhaps she was just like Ace.

A child that should have never been born, caring the sins of those that came before them.

He looked at her and felt a strange connection, whether any of those assumptions were correct he know one thing. She did not deserve such a fate.

The sudden sound of movement caught him by surprise; looking at her even in this situation he felt a sense of peace. Peace … Ace had never spared it a second thought. All he ever wanted was to live his life freely. Looking at her that same urge of freedom loomed over him, had she ever been given that chance? Regret clouded his restless mind, his situation and what was to come only reminded him that he could do nothing for her. The only good thing that came from his actions was meeting her. Ace never thought much about peace but when he was near her that was all he felt. Perhaps if he had met her before then….

Ava suddenly rose from the concrete floor, startling Ace out of his thoughts. Crawling slowly towards the cell bars she gripped them in her hands and stared directly ahead. Ace looked ahead but found nothing, confused as to why she was looking so intently Ace thought a distraction would be needed.

"Good Morning."

She said nothing, did nothing, simply continued to look ahead as if waiting for something. Again he tired to distract her.

"Waiting for something?"

Still nothing was she really waiting for something. If so Ace could only wonder but the more he thought about it the more worried he became. What could she possibly be waiting for? He called her name, once twice and then again.

"Ava!"

As if finally hearing his voice she turned her head to see Ace, yelling at her seemed the only way to get her attention. The look on his face was of worry and confusion. She only tilted her head as if confused herself. She removed her hands form the bars and made her way towards Ace, once again sitting right in front of him while carefully placing distance between them.

There they waiting as if unsure of what to say. Ace wasn't sure if bringing up her strange behavior was such a good idea. However what else could he say, daring to ask he's questions was a sure way to create a rift between them.

"…what is a pirate?"

"What?"

".. said you we're a pirate. What is that?"

"Being a pirate is… freedom."

"...freedom?"

"Living your life freer than anybody else, being a pirate gives you that chance. Well not all pirates hunt for freedom there are those that only want fame and fortune. Disturbing the peace is what some pirates do, that's why the navy doesn't like us."

The navy? She had heard this word before; they were the ones in charge. Those who decided what was right and wrong, but if the navy didn't like pirates were they bad people? She continued to listen to Ace speak about different pirates but as far as she could tell Ace didn't resemble the others that were accused of such things. The other prisoners she had come across she could understand being placed in this prison, but Ace did not seem to be a bad person.

"Are you a bad person?"

Her question caught Ace off guard; not a single word escaped his lips as he thought of the question. The definition of what was good and bad must be difficult to understand for her. Or at least that's what Ace was trying to convince himself of. Her lack of knowledge did not stop him from examining the question. Everything Ace had done, everything Ace was, was being tested. However beneath it all he knew what she really wanted to know. It wasn't whether he was a bad person but if she was.

"Many think so. What about you, do you think I'm a bad person?"

She didn't need to think of an answer she already had one.

"...no"

Ava's answer lifted his spirits, even if the rest of the world wished for this death. There was at least one person who did not think ill of him. His smile brightened at the sight of her confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Can't really use the internet if you don't pay the bills P:

So this chapter takes a step forward don't freak out. For some reason this chapter seems to be worded differently from the rest, it might just me though. Any who Thank you for all the support makes me smile :)

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The color red she always hated, she could see it so vividly that burning inferno. Surrounding her at every turn, searching for an escape always proved futile. There was no use the flames would consume her, just like they always did.

In the cold dark cells of Impel Down the lowest level was reserved for the worst criminals and yet….Ace could see her tossing and turning, sweet covering the features of her face that he could see, another nightmare. Ace tried to help her the best he could but no matter what, they would always return. He was about to call out to her when she suddenly woke, lifting herself off the concrete floor to lean on the cells wall never giving off any indication that she was afraid. No matter how many times Ace tried to ask her about what she dreamed of, Ava would always remain silent never saying a word.

She turned to see Ace once again looking at her, the look on his face was always an indication that he was worried. Her nightmares were not something he should concern himself with and speaking of such things was not something Ava liked to do. Trying to change the topic at hand, Ava scouted closer taking her seat right in front of Ace, ready to hear more of his stories.

They began like any other day Ava asking a simple question and Ace would elaborate, taking the conversations into new directions. Tales of his adventures were always the main attraction and Ava enjoyed them all. Hearing of all the things he had seen and done reminded her that there was more. More than just these four walls, the world outside of that cell was all encompassing. His stories shifted from the time he spent with Whitebeard to his own crew. However the stories she enjoyed hearing about the most where the ones that involved his brother Luffy.

When Ava first asked Ace what a brother was, that's when the adventures began. He would tell her everything about his brother, from his loud mouth to his reckless behavior. That's when she saw it, for the first time there was an overwhelming joy on his face. The brightest of smiles appeared as he spoke, captivating her completely. Ava wondered if there would ever be a chance of her meeting this person; however she wished she never would.

Not realizing it but once again Ava had fallen asleep, as exhausted as she was she fell asleep right then and there. In front of Ace and leaning against the steel bars of that cell. Looking at her Ace couldn't help but want to sleep as well, the comporting sounds of rest awaiting him. The underground prison was silent the dark corridors surrounding everything. However if you listened carefully enough the only sounds that could be heard was that of their breathing.

Before long they had both drifted off to sleep, never suspecting that their dreams would soon by interrupted by a nightmare. There was no sound as they approached; their shadows lingered on the cell walls for only an instant before disappearing completely. Why they choose to torment her even they could not explain, however all they knew was that she was easy prey. Approaching their target they could see that she had acquired company in her lonely cell.

Standing right behind Ava they quickly wrapped a chain around her neck through the bars. When the cold metal of the chain touched her skin her eyes fluttered slightly opening however when they began to pull on the chain that was when she finally opened her eyes fully. They continued to pull on the chain harder and harder, causing her to gasp with each tug. Her hands reached up to the chain around her neck trying to pull at it, to no avail. Eventually she began to thrash her body violently in hopes of loosening their grip; however that was not the sound to reach Ace's ears. The sound of her scream was what woke him.

Snapping his eyes open the first thing he saw was red, the red flames that emerged from the torch in the prison guards hand. Lowering it again and pressing it to her back Ava tried to push herself away but the chain around her neck prevented her from doing so, keeping her perfectly in place. The torch touched her skin and other scream escaped her lips. He had never seen her like this before it wasn't just pain in her scream but fear.

Looking up one of the guards finally noticed Ace was awake, and the look in his eyes was that of murder. Even with the restriction of his chains he still managed to look menacing, the other guard however failed to notice and was once again ready to….

"Don't touch her!"

Silence once again surrounded the cells of Impel Down, the torches' light drifting into the shadows. The grip on her neck was suddenly gone, the chain falling onto her lap. She didn't waste time asking how or why, all she could do now was crawl closer to her savior, all she wanted to do now was be as close to him as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Just watched Ace and Luffy childhood episodes, yay so cute. Is it just me or do Ace's beads look like Dadan's?

I had more to say i just cant remember. Any who Thank you to all of you who read and review.

I don't own One Piece just my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Silence fell upon them once again, no matter how close they were physically Ace knew that Ava was farther away than before. She hadn't moved since the incident with the guards, she laid perfectly still on the cold concrete floor just beside him. Given the chance he would be able to reach out and touch her. However not only did his chains prevent him from doing so, he had a feeling that she would stop him. Physical contact at the moment was what she feared the most.

She laid facing him which did not allow Ace a chance to see her wounds. Ace had a feeling she did this on purpose trying to hide her shame. Ace also considered that this was not the first time she was treated this way. However he would never ask such things, not now. He could see her so clearly right now, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was right next to him or perhaps…..

"…don't look at me"

"Huh…"

She did not repeat herself simply continued to lay on the concrete floor without a second glance.

"… Ava you can stay here as long as you like."

It was obvious that staying in that cell wasn't voluntary however the offer to stay close to Ace was what caught her attention. He was so strange. Everything about him was a contradiction to what she knew and yet that was exactly why all she could do was inch her way closer to him.

Days passed and little by little their daily routine of storytelling began again as well. However this time Ava did not feel the need to place such distances. Ava sat right beside him leaning against the concrete walls of their cell. Ava rested her eyes for the briefest of moments and dreams overtook her.

Flames once again surrounded her dreams, however this time they did not surround her. They surrounded him, intense flames covered Ace's body and yet he did nothing as if they had no affect at all. For the first time, she called out to him and nothing. Again she called his name but her words had no effect, finally she screamed.

"Ace!"

Her sudden scream caught him by surprise, looking down he could see that she was perfectly asleep. It didn't appear as if she was having a nightmare like before. However he could hear her again calling out to him.

"…run"

Ava was indeed dreaming about him however what caught him by surprise was the fact that she told him to run. Ace had gained a reputation for having a death wish because he did the exact opposite of what she was telling him to do right now. Thinking back to all those times running was an option that he never choose, he didn't notice when she woke.

Ava immediately looked up at Ace, seeing him lost in thought she moved closer. She needed to make sure he was alright, as if she wasn't convinced just by looking at him. Ava moved so close to Ace she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. Reaching out her shaky hand she touched his face. Feeling her hand on his check he immediately came back into focus. Her hand was so warm, so gently he could never imagine her being a prisoner. Locking eyes he could see them perfectly, her beautiful crimson eyes. Seeing them up close he could see the concern in them, concern for him. Acting on instinct he began to move, slowly leaning his face towards her. So focused on the other and only millimeters apart, the squeaking hinges of the cell doors was what broke their trance.

Immediately Ava pulled away crawling back to her corner moving as far away from the guards as she could. Ace looked up to see a few guards, giving off one of his deadliest glares the guards stiffened. They avoided eye contact as they entered the cell, however they weren't alone someone else was with them. A prisoner was right behind them; he was escorted into the cell and chained just like the rest. Having secured him the guards quickly exited the cell never taking a second glance at Ace or Ava.

"Ace?"

"Jinbe ?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the reviews they make me happy :)

I'm happy that you guys can catch the implications i leave behind..."Acting on instinct he began to move, slowly leaning his face towards her. So focused on the other and only millimeters apart"...Watch out this chapter has a few.

Ok so the problem I just discovered someone else came up with the same idea as me. Not exactly the same but close, kind of a downer. So what sounds better to you guys.

1. Benefit to Ace (first idea)

or

2. Benefit to Pirates (second idea)

This is the beginning... I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The walls of her cell had never looked so dark, so constricting. However Ava knew that was how it was meant to be. Restricting her every movement, her every thought it was only a matter of time. Time, was that even possible, was time something that could be escaped. It occurred to Ava that time was like this cell. Present, constricting, all encompassing; was there anything beyond the darkness.

Staring straight ahead Ava could see the endless corridors, looking ahead that's all there ever was and yet she continued to stare, hoping to see more. As soon as it arrived it disappeared from her sight and yet again it moved too fast for her to see. Coming closer to the cells bars Ava looked ahead hoping to catch a glimpse of it this time.

As her eyes began to feel heavy, she felt it. The bright light that radiated off the flames drew her attention. Opening her eyes fully she could see the flames dancing outside her cell. Something was strange, the flames that would cause her endless nightmares returned. However they did not burn her as they did time and time again. Simply lighting the way for her to see.

Where was it? Her fear, whenever approached by those flames all she could do was run. However every time she tried the flames we're much faster than she. Each and every time the flames would consume her. However there was no fear, that desperation to escape. A sense of wonder allowed her to stretch out her hand, reaching toward the flames as if to catch them.

As her shaky hand approached the flames he appeared. Ace stood in front of her, no more blood, no more chains. As she stared at him, he looked so free.

Looking up at him Ava couldn't help but smile, he was finally out of those chains, out of that cell. Still the more she looked at him the more the flames began to lose their strength. Withering with every passing second. Looking to see Ace's face that smile was present, the one that told her there was nothing to be afraid of. Except she was afraid.

The flames had begun to die; their heat could no longer reach her skin. Replaced by the cold that now surrounded her, she looked at Ace once more hoping that he could give it back. Give her back that warmth that erased all her fears. Warmth that was not provided by those flames but by him.

Nothing, there was nothing. Ace had disappeared along with the flames that haunted her dreams. His presence had simply and undeniably vanished. The darkness of her cell had returned surrounding her completely. Suffocating her to the point that her nightmares were the least of her worries.

Ava rose from the concrete floor of her cell startled. Her breathing was heavy and came with great difficulty. Looking at her surroundings her dreams were not much different from reality. The endless corridors surrender her, filled with nothing but darkness.

Ava examined her surrounding, looking for any sign that this might also be a dream. However when she looked at him all her fears were confirmed. Strangers, had come and gone with such frequency. Never had her cell been visited so often but she knew there were not there for her. Looking at him again Ava couldn't help the feeling of resentment course through her. This stranger had been the triggered of the beginning, after his arrival it had happened all too quickly.

Ava once again moved closer to the cells bars taking them in her hands. She could see it all so clearly just like in her dreams. The endless corridors were not as dark as they once had been. She could see the last time she saw him, rising through the floor of Impel Down. However even though he was on the other side of those bars Ava knew he was not free.

Neither spoke, each of them knew that there was nothing to say. Once again allowing her thoughts to wander, considering what her dream could mean. Reaching one conclusion after another, Ava quickly turned away from such thoughts. Those that departed never returned.

It was strange, never before had she given much thought as to what occurred to those prisoners after their departure but now that was all she could think of. This sensation of not knowing brought everything into perspective. She knew what she wished for now but how to get it was beyond her.

Looking straight ahead she stretched out her hand once more, the trembling that overwhelmed her no longer present. The thought that drove her further was all that mattered now.

"…ace…"

Her voice was low even Jinbe had trouble hearing her but the meaning behind it was clear. As soon as she spoke another's voice could be hear, without difficulty.

"ACE!"

Strangers once again arrived at her cell however this time Ava knew there was more.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you readers who care enough to share their thoughts, its nice to know what you think of the story. Note to reviewers i answer reviews the day i update its just easier. Any who Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

I do not own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Holding on to the cell's bars tightly Ava glanced at the strangers that had descended the stairs. Strange would be one way to describe them; however she had seen enough to realize appearances were not everything. They spoke loudly enough for all to hear, who they spoke of immediately caught Ava's attention. Ace, they spoke of him as if to take him away. Except they were already too late, the guards had already come and taken Ace earlier.

They did not look like guards, why would they be so interested in Ace. Although the other strangers that had come before them were not always guards. Thoughts of where Ace could be were all that mattered to Ava. Leaning her head against the cell's bars, Ava suddenly heard it. Luffy? The name she was so familiar with, Ace's younger brother. Taking a second look at those strangers, she saw him.

He looked exactly the way Ace had described him. What could he be doing in such a place? Was he captured as well or had he traveled here by choice? Nonsense no one traveled here by choice.

Thoughts drifting further away Ava lost sense of their antics; however Jinbe was well aware of everything they said. He couldn't believe it how could he travel so far, no one had ever broken out of Impel Down let alone broken in. With their exits being cut off discussion of Ace began along with the realization they had been too late; anyone else would have called it a lost cause but not Luffy. Regrets were the one thing they swore never to live with.

They argued among themselves and the prisoners of Impel Down. To chase after Ace and to ally themselves with old enemies, a mission that would surely lead to one's own death. Jinbe couldn't resist if there was a chance of saving Ace, he would follow them even to his death.

As he was released from his restrictions Jinbe couldn't help but look back at her. Her name was Ava and he knew very little of her. However the one thing he did know was that she and Ace shared something. It didn't take much to realize it, although he doubted if they had realized it. It wasn't hard seeing the way she keep her distance from him but was never too far away from Ace. She would sit so closely to him as if she needed his presence. It wasn't just her; Jinbe would notice those little things. The sound of Ace's voice as he told her stories of his adventures. The way he looked at her left nothing to figure out. A slight sadness overwhelmed him as he looked at her now. She seemed lost, without Ace she was nothing but a ghost.

As he made his way towards the others Jinbe looked back at her once more. She still had not moved simply continued to stare ahead as if expecting something.

"Ava"

He spoke her name hoping to gain her attention but he received nothing in return.

"Ava, do you wish to see Ace?"

At the sound of his name Ava lifted her gaze to meet his, her eyes still hidden behind her tangled locks. Thoughts of seeing him again immediately brought her back. The only question in her mind now was how.

"Will you come with us? Will you help us save Ace?"

Jinbe knew that the way to get through to her at this moment was by discussing the very thing that plagued her thoughts since the moment he left. Ava didn't need to discuss anything, didn't even need to think about it. She already knew her answer the moment he asked if she wished to see Ace.

"…yes"

Jinbe extended his hand out to her hoping that she would expect it. Ava glanced at his gesture unsure of what it meant. Knowing that she needed to get up was all. She gripped the cell's bars with her hands and lifted herself off the floor, as she took a step forward she still used the bars as support. All those years of waiting to feel what it would be like to take those first steps and nothing. She felt nothing, all she could think about in that moment was seeing Ace. Using those steps she made her way towards Jinbe slowly, every step she took wobbled. Just as she reached him her steps faltered and she began to fall back towards the ground. Before she could touch that cold hard concrete an arm was wrapped around her waist holding her up.

Looking down she noticed the arm that was wrapped around her seemed somewhat unusual, following the long curves she came face to face with Luffy. Realization came to her quickly along with memories of Ace. They seemed so much alike yet she could tell they were completely different people. Regaining her balance was simple enough however her strength was all used up. Having spent her entire life in that cell it provided her with little mobility and the occasional scraps of food only helped to keep her alive but nothing more. Her strength would be of no use to them. If anything she would only serve to slow them down.

"Leave her. She can barely stand she will only serve as a burden."

Those words could have not been accurate enough. Glancing at the man who spoke, he too was a prisoner and from what Ava could tell deserved to be placed in such a hell. Yet his words were well deserved, Ava had no strength, no power, all she possessed was the desire. Luffy released his hold on her, watching as she could barely stand. Crocodile did have a point she was weak but Luffy could tell there was something more.

"Do you want to save Ace?"

Ava looked at Luffy and wondered exactly why he would ask such a ridiculous question. If she did not wish to see Ace again she would have simply ignored them completely. She turned away from him and began to walk, with each shaky step she moved forward towards where Ace would be. Glancing back Luffy's smile reminded Ava of Ace even more, prompting her to move even faster.

"Good enough for me. Let's GO!"


	10. Chapter 10

My birthday distracted me, sorry. 404-page not found is a pain for replying to reviews.

Any who this chapter moves fast, I want to get to Ace. This is an Ace story. Although I'm a little disappointed there isn't more dialogue. Dialogue is my favorite part to write.

Thank you all for the reviews there so much fun to read. Questions comments feel free to review or message.

I do not own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Keeping up with the group proved difficult for Ava. As they walked at a normal speed to her it felt as if they were running a mile ahead. Her legs barley able to hold her steady, a few steps were all she could take before needing to rest. A burden was exactly what she was, Ava watched as the others moved further and further away. Taking a breath Ava couldn't help but wonder how she could be of any assistance. These strangers wished to leave this prison; having been able to step out of that cell was enough of a miracle for Ava. Yet they wished for more.

Glancing ahead Ava could barely see them anymore, she couldn't stay behind, she wouldn't. As much of a miracle walking thought those cell bars had been Ava knew now that she wished for one more miracle. Pushing herself forward she continued to follow those strangers, and hopefully those shaky steps would lead her exactly where she wished to go.

Looking back Jinbe could clearly see Ava struggling, he did not know Ava. Not a single word was said between them during their stay in that cell. She would never glance his way. It was clear to see that all her words, all her attention and all her thoughts belonged to Ace. Jinbe couldn't blame Ava for her weakened state; it was obvious that her prolonged stay in that cell had taken its toll. Still there was something strange about that girl. Leaving such thoughts behind Jinbe knew that she was needed. In which way he was still uncertain of, never the less he knew that she would bring about a great change.

Holding onto the wall for support Ava tried to steady herself when a hand suddenly appeared before her. Looking up she stared at Jinbe with uncertainty, yet again he offered her his hand. And yet again Ava was lost to its meaning.

"I will not hurt you. I only wish to help you."

His words were strange; yet again another that did not wish her harm. Were there really such kind people outside these prison walls?

Jinbe hoped his words were able to reach her; that she would accept his offer. He would not leave her behind, as much as he wished those words to be his own. He knew perfectly well that those thoughts belonged to Ace. The sudden warmth of her hand was not the only thing that caught him of guard, the soft tone in her voice was a breath of fresh air. Accepting his hand Ava spoke the only words she needed.

"thank you"

Lifting her off the ground and placing her on his back, they began.

"Hold on tight."

Jinbe began to run now, attempting to catch up with the rest of the group. All Ava could do was clutch at his coat tightly. The wind ran through her hair as the passed through the corridors, at a speed Ava had never felt. Passing through the levels of Impel Down was an experience that Ava never dreamed of; in fact she never knew such levels even existed. As they continued on she witnessed just how much of a difference there really was between her and these strangers. How they were able to fight back against the guards, using such strange methods was beyond her understanding. Ava had never before witnessed such things.

The grip on Jinbe's coat tightened, looking back slightly he could see it. He did not need to see her face to know that she was frightened. Was such violence new to her or was it the mere excitement of it all? Jinbe did not know what words were needed; trying to relive her anxiety would be meaningless. This was merely the beginning, more bloodshed was still to come and she would be a witness to it all.

The levels of Impel Down passed quickly and as they passed even more strangers gathered. Ava had never before seen so many people gathered together. Were all these people trying to reach Ace as well? She quickly discarded that idea; these were prisoners of Impel Down. Their only motivation was freedom, Ace's fate was lost on them and yet there were still these few individuals that were risking their lives. Ava couldn't decide who the real dreamers were.

Many enemies came forth and Ava witnessed firsthand just how strong they could be. Surprise was not her only reaction, hope was a sentiment Ava had forgotten so many years ago. However hope was what she felt now, her initial fear still present yet it was not enough to weigh her down. As escape came closer and closer, they were confronted by someone Ava wished never to meet.

Luffy appeared so angry Ava would have never thought it possible. The man before them was named Blackbeard, the man responsible for Ace's situation. Unlike Luffy, Ava could not blame this man for anything. The on goings of the outside world were still very unclear to her. What little knowledge she gained from Ace was not enough to condemn this man. Yet there was something about him that even Ava could tell was a great threat. His strength alone was not the only danger.

Their quarrels with this man would have to come at a later time because at that moment the warden was seconds away. They continued to move forward, never before had Ava been so glad to be unnoticed. As the warden approached Ava couldn't help the fear that overcame her. The thought of him dragging her back down to her cell was terrifying. So close to their goal Ava couldn't look back.

However there was no escape, the warden appeared right in front of their eyes. Ava was no longer invisible and the first thing the warden saw was his most enigmatic prisoner.

"Six"

Those dreadful words, she hated most of all. That was no name, simply her designation. To the warden it was fitting, to be held in level six why not label his unknown prisoner as such. At his words Ava couldn't help but shutter, wishing that his gaze would disappear.

"Six?"

Ava knew that their confusion would not last long. The way he looked at her left it clear who he spoke to. Looking away Ava couldn't stand his stare, as if by just looking at her he could burn her. Jinbe didn't need any explanation; all he needed was to reach their goal. It was obvious by the way she griped his coat, by her struggled breathing that the warden was a person she wished never to see.

Luffy stepped forward willing to face this beast. Ava could only stare wide eyed at him, the warden was not someone you stood against. Yet there was no fear in Luffy, only determination. Words passed quickly and before Ava knew what was happening they began to move again.

The light it was blinding, Ava was forced to close her eyes. It burned her, yet it held a warmth she had never felt before. Opening her eyes carefully she gazed up and for the first time she saw the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Longest chapter so far. Ok so i know six was lame but i didn't want the name she had before to have too much meaning. I wanted the name Ace gave her to have more significance. Plus i was lazy and i couldn't come up with anything.

I'm updating now so i can enjoy my turkey. There is a bit of OOC so be prepared.

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Gazing up at the sky, Ava appeared to be mesmerized. Never before had she ever seen so much light, so much freedom. Looking out she could see the ocean, the one Ace spoke of. The vast open sea was exactly the way Ace had described and Ava finally understood what he meant. That feeling the sea could bring you, to her it was filled with wonder. Wonder she wished Ace was here to experience with her.

Little did she know that at that exact moment Ace was gazing up at the sky as well.

Jinbe lowered her to the ground, looking at her he could tell that the outside word was something she had been deprived of for a very long time. The amazement of the world would have to wait, there was danger ahead and in that moment they still needed to escape. Tearing away her gaze from the sky Ava could see Jinbe dive into the ocean, leavening her surrounded by even more strangers. One of those strangers being the man that had previously called her weak, a silent prisoner and another with a peculiar red nose. She watched as they boarded a broken down door and she followed their steps to uncertainty.

Never before had she seen so much water and never before had she been so bold as to follow were she was sure to be unwanted. She never looked at the strangers next to her, but it was clear that their eyes had wandered to her at one point. To her surprise neither said a word of discouragement, too occupied with the task at hand to worry about a stowaway. Even in water the speed at which they traveled was extraordinary.

Far ahead of them Ava could see strange structures, several of them floating above the water. Structures she assumed to be ships, structures that were their enemies. They fired strange objects at them, luckily Jinbe's speed was beyond their aim. Ava kneeled on the ground gripping the door as tightly as possible. The worried expression on the red nose face was a definite indication that something was about to occur. Gripping the door with all her strength, the ship's deck became their new destination. The landing was harsh and it proved a miracle that she wasn't knocked off. Crocodile and it would appear his subordinate began their assault, discarding the ships sailors quickly and effortlessly.

As quickly as that small victory came another soon followed. Getting to her feet Ava glanced out to see the vast open sea and on the other side a large group about to crash land on the ship. Stepping aside she could see that smile again, Luffy's joyous nature returning at the sight of a minor victory. Escaping Impel Down was indeed a victory but to Ava it was a miracle. No more cell, no more darkness and no more fire to haunt her dreams. As celebrations began it was soon short lived, as more canon fire descended upon them. They defended the ship will all they had, the ship continued forward towards the gates of justice that were surly never to open to criminals.

As Ava looked ahead to such large gates a creak was heard as the doors began to open. Shock was an initial reaction however there was no time for it. As the ship passed through the gates, Ava notice the sad expressions on the strangers faces. Realization that one of their comrades had been lost, they showed grief and gratitude for his sacrifice. Ava did not know this man but if he had aided their escape she was thankful as well.

Staying close to Jinbe was Ava's only comfort, never before had she been surrounded by so many strangers. However the feeling of being watched was always present, surrounded by so many Ava searched for its source. Finally finding the source of her discomfort was slightly surprising. Why would Ivankov be looking her way? They had not spoken a word to each other as they escaped that hell. Before Ava could think of it further, this peculiar stranger approached her.

"Your name is Ava, correct?"

Unsure of the course of action Ava simply nodded her head.

"You are here for Ace?"

Again all Ava could do was nod her head. These questions had been answered. So why had Ivankov even asked them? Without a second thought he pulled at her arm lightly and started dragging her towards the cabin. Fear quickly based through Ava as she was being dragged away, the shock of it all did not allow her time to speak or even fight back. Not only were Jinbe and Luffy watching all this but also the entire ship showed interest.

"What are you doing Ivankov?"

"If she's going to meet a man she needs to look presentable."

Jinbe was suddenly silent he knew Ivankov meant her no harm and he was rather curious as to what Ivankov would believe to be presentable.

Ava on the other hand was curious as to what she referred to, meeting a man? She was there because she wanted to see Ace that was all. Why would she need to look presentable, Ace had already seen her. There was no need to change herself at least that was what Ava though and it seemed it was in contrast to what Ivankov had in mind. Entering the cabin Ava could see another stranger in a bed resting, instantly worry overcame her.

"He will be alright with time."

Reassurance was a puzzling thing, those simple words were all it took to ease her concern. Where Ivankov had managed to pull out those articles of clothing Ava hadn't the slightest clue. Searching through them Ava considered his words more carefully. Presentable. Was a change of clothes really all it took for someone to change? Looking down at her clothes they were nothing special. She appeared just like all the other prisoners, dressed in a striped uniform. However her uniform was faded and torn, showing its long use. Looking up she quickly caught an article of clothing along with shoes that came straight towards her. Not even giving her the chance to glance it over, Ivankov spoke.

"Change"

Without another word Ava began to remove her clothing, Ivankov was slightly surprise by her lack of embarrassment. Realizing that hell had taken away such basic instincts, Ivankov turned to give her privacy.

"You need to be ready."

Ivankov words caught Ava by surprise, ready? What would she need to be ready for?

"This war has only just begun. You can't expect Jinbe or even Luffy to protect you at all times."

"I know"

"Then why do you hesitate. Six, is the designation you were given. It might only be reference to level but you were imprisoned in Impel Down because of the danger."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"This is war, if you don't defend yourself you won't survive. I understand that your prolonged stay in Impel Down has weakened you but it's time for you to stand on your own two feet."

"…I.."

"You look beautiful, I'm sure Ace will agree."

Ava was so deep in thought that she never noticed when Ivankov had untangled her hair while cutting it slightly. Pulling it away from her face and tying it in a lose braid. A mirror was conveniently place in front of Ava as she stared wide eyed. Never before had she seen her own reflection and looking at it now she still could not believe it to be her.

Ivankov left the cabin and returned on deck, leaving Ava to consider his words. Ava was indeed a prisoner of Impel Down with reason. Yet she had never harmed anyone intentionally. All those she did kill were in her words an accident. She never meant to harm anyone yet misfortune followed her.

Impel Down was a prison but to Ava it was the only home she knew. For a time Ava believed she was born in that miserable place but as the years went by and prisoners come and went. Ava began to question not only her own existence but just how much of a threat she really was.

All those years had broken her; physically, spiritually but it was only then that she began to understand. She belonged in such a hell, not only to protect others but to protect her as well. Being witness to the acts of those prisoners Ava understood that the world was a cruel place and that such evil needed to be contained. However as evil as the world was Ava found something that was a contrast to everything she believed or rather someone. Thoughts of Ace ran through her mind, never before had she meant someone so confusing. Everything about him was strange and that was exactly why Ava wished to see him again.

Leaving behind her thoughts of the evils of the world, Ava walked back outside towards the front of the ship. Standing beside Jinbe, Ava knew that the ship full of strangers was looking right at her but in that moment that was nothing to her now. Jinbe glanced slightly at Ava and could barely recognize her.

"Indeed, you do look presentable."

Jinbe's words were not the only ones that were spoken out load but they were the only ones Ava heard.

Moving out at sea proved to have its difficulties; the currents were rough, the threat of enemies was ever present and these gates. If the appearance of such things was frequent, Ava wondered how they were able to move about so freely. However at the moment the gates were her last concern as the waves of the ocean began to move violently. Yet as soon as they began they stopped. Ava had never felt so cold before however before she could discover the source the world became upside down.

They began to fall at an alarming rate and then the next thing Ava felt was water. Opening her eyes all she saw was water, had she fallen into the ocean. Her movements became sluggish and as she tried to catch a breath she found that water was the only thing to enter her lungs. Flailing her arms she came into contact with another looking at her side she found Luffy. However the more she looked at him the more she realized they were both in the same situation. Before Ava could think of anything else a force pulled her and Luffy out of the water. Looking up she could see Jinbe dripping wet and slightly annoyed.

"thank you"

Not having any time to waste Jinbe quickly jumped back in the water ready to pull out more fruit users. Their inability to swim had proved to be one drawback.

As they stood Luffy was the first to see him. Calling out to him Ava turned to look and a smile was the first thing to form on her face. Ace stared wide eyed, Luffy being there was enough of a shock but as he looked through the crowd he saw her. She looked different, with her hair away from her face and with her new clothing; she looked like a completely different person. The knee length white summer dress and short black boots accompanied her nicely. Ace couldn't help but speak her name.

"Ava"

She looked directly at him and even with the distance he could see the smile on her face. All Ace could think of now was how beautiful she looked.

* * *

><p>So I made Ivankov kind of feminine, plus a major contrast to what he wears. I wanted Ava to maintain that innocent image.<p>

Reference: .com/#/d4gn621

Questions? Feel free to review or for a quick response message. Plus a poll on my profile for fun.

Happy Thanksgiving :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so i had some time to myself and managed to write. Lucky for you guys i felt like writing this story.

The Reply URL is broken for some reason so if you did not get a response from me sorry. I think the latest chapter got the most reviews ever. Thank you :) It makes me so happy to know you guys like the story.

-OH special announcement go to my profile, click on the link and check out the beautiful Ace pic. I'm so happy with it, you guys have no idea.

I do not own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Disbelief was all Ace could think of, this was not happening. Luffy and Ava were not at Marine Headquarters, but no matter how many times he tried to convince himself of that fact. Reality proved him different; they ran straight towards him breaking through those disbelieving thoughts.

Ava had tried to push forward to run on her own however that was still beyond her reach. Her strength gave out quickly as she was surrounded by strangers and enemies alike. Before she could think twice she felt a pull at her arm dragging her along. As she looked to see who it was they had already pulled her off her feet and placed her on their back. Ava didn't need to see his face to say…

"thank you"

They continued to move forward, Ava tightened her grip on his cloak. He moved faster now dodging the enemy's attacks required it. As they passed by Ava could see it all, the battles surrounding them, the blood that dripped from their wounds and onto the floor. Such chaos was a setting Ava had never witnessed. That's when she heard it.

"Stay away Luffy!"

It was clear as day however Luffy paid no attention to the words aimed at him. He continued to push forward knocking down anyone that got in his way. Ace's words meant little to him for the simple fact that….

"I'm your little brother."

That was all Luffy needed, nothing else mattered. No pirate rules, no marine laws. His big brother was in danger and he was going to help no matter what.

Ava couldn't help the slight smile that came across her lips; Luffy's words were enough to give even her strength.

"…Ava….leave!"

She looked up at the platform to see him and she continued to smile. She didn't need words now and no matter his Ava would not go back.

Ace couldn't understand it, why would they risk so much for his sake. This was his mess the last thing he wanted was to drag them down with him. In front of him the battle field was filled with people who would do anything to help him. He soon realized that it didn't matter what he said. Luffy, Ava, Whitebeard and the rest of his comrades were here to stay and they would not leave without him.

Ava was amazed with Jinbe's strength not only was he able knock down so many strong opponents, he was also able to dodge those devastating attacks. Ava had to hold on so tight her knuckles turned white from the strain. However her hold was not enough, an unknown attack was sent their way and her grip was lost. The force of the blast was enough to throw Ava across the battle field; she reached the ground head first. The ice was cold and rough on her skin, causing a minor cut to form on the side of her head.

Even with the distance his eyes never left her, as soon as he saw blood his jaw clenched. His change of expression was not lost on Garp, however looking out onto the battle field that worried look could be for any one of his comrades.

Shaking her head slightly Ava forced her legs to move, she needed to move standing still would only make her a target. As she finally got to her feet all she could see was red. Flames surrounding her in every direction, searching for an exit Ava took several steps back. The flames swirling around her the heat burring at her skin, she couldn't contain the fear she felt.

The reminder of years of torment, the guards burning her with their torches every chance they had. No matter how many times she pleaded with them to stop it was futile. She begged them to leave her alone but nothing reached them.

She ran searching for an opening, racing to find an exit. No matter how many years passed the sight of fire still frightened her beyond reason. In all the confusion Ava was lost in a sea of flames; spotting a small gap Ava ran as quickly as she could. Finally being free of that overwhelming blaze Ava looking back to see it for herself, however a throbbing pain soon came in full force. The pain she felt was different from that of a burn, finally turning forward she could see a marine standing right in front of her. What she saw in his face was a mixture of emotions she didn't understand. Catching his gaze Ava looked down at his hands, hands that were tightly wrapped around a sword.

A sword that was placed in the pit of her stomach. Blood began to stain her dress as the wound became evident for all to see.

"Ava!"

* * *

><p>Next chapter is being edited as we speak and will be up in 48 hrs.<p>

Sorry for the wait :)


	13. Chapter 13

I know it was a cheesy cliffhanger, but yeah. Secretes revealed and all that good stuff. These chapters were the hardest to write, there's to much happening. So I condensed the battles you've already read/watched this so why repeat it. If you haven't you might not want to read the end of this.

**Bold**-is spoken with Den Den Mushi :P

Thank You for reading :) If you haven't gone to my profile to see my Ace pic you should.

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ace's voice cut through the air catching everyone's attention, marines and pirates alike. He couldn't believe his eyes, as blood began to dye the dress red. Ace quickly looked through the battle field hoping someone would go to her. Everywhere he looked battles were being fought and no one was at a close enough distance to do anything. Closing his eyes for a second he wished those chains would disappear, wanting nothing more than to run to her now. Glancing back at the battle field, he saw it.

Ava couldn't hold back, not anymore. She stretched out her hand and touched the man's arm. It happened quickly his eyes grew wide with fright. A sensation he had never felt before over came him, a scream was in his throat but never left it. His body began to decay before her eyes and crumbled underneath her grasp. Dust was all that was left of the man.

Ace couldn't believe what he had just seen; Ava had just turned a man to dust with a single touch. Ace was not the only one left in shock, marines and pirates alike were left stunned. At first glance they believed Ava to be a civilian that had wandered into the battle field unexpectedly. Her appearance was not that of a pirate or marine, now all they could see was danger.

Ava glanced at the sword in her stomach for only an instant before removing it completely and tossing it to the ground. She did not require such weapons; Ava took a step forward with a hint of sadness in her eyes. As she approached, the marines nearest to her stepped further and further away. She searched the crowd for any one she might recognize, left and right there was no one familiar. Strangers were all that surrounded her.

Sengoku continued to stare at Ava and soon understood. It was her.

He had only seen her once in his life but that was enough to realize the danger she possessed. Many years ago he had traveled to Impel Down at request of the world government. It seemed that an unknown prisoner was found in the lowest level, no one knew how she got there or how long she had been there. When he first laid eyes on her, she was simply a child frightened of everything that came close to her.

However he soon discovered that the ones who should be afraid were them. He had been asked to oversee the execution of this child or at least the attempts. He did not protest as the guards struck her down, again and again. No matter how many times they tired her wounds would disappear moments later. The amassment of it all was quickly overthrown by what they witnessed next. One of the guards had lost control and began to beat the girl. Before anyone could intervene the girl had placed her hands on the man's chest trying to push him away. A moment was all it took for her to turn the man into nothing more than dust.

Understanding came to the men in her presence that day. The power she possessed was a threat that could not be allowed to roam free. Without being able to execute her, their only solution was to lock her away. If it was her confirmation was needed, years had passed even if she could not tell the difference. It would take time to confirm his suspicions through the appropriate channels, asking directly would be a quicker approach.

"Portgas D. Ace is she a prisoner of level six?"

Ace didn't respond to his question, what did it matter? By the looks of it many prisoners had escaped, why should she be singled out? If he wanted to know the details merely to bring her back, Ace would rather die right then and there before revealing anything that would bring her harm.

"Your silence confirms my suspicions."

Her imprisonment was a high priority one that could not be over looked, even in this battle.

"**That woman is not to escape, she is to be captured and returned to Impel Down."**

"What did she do?"

"Huh?"

"Why was she imprisoned?"

Sengoku had to admit that Ace's questions were not unfounded. If anyone was to ever meet her they would wonder the same thing. At a glaze it looked like she presented no real danger however he had witnessed otherwise.

"Her birth is a curse to the world."

Curse? How could they possibly say such a thing, Ava was if nothing else a blessing. One that Ace was grateful for.

"Do not let her appearance fool you. She is dangerous and if she ever realized just how much, then we would not be the only ones at risk."

"If what you say is true then Ava has done nothing to deserve imprisonment."

"She just killed a man and I assure you that was not the first."

"She would never harm anyone on purpose."

"You have obviously been blinded Fire Fist. She is to be returned to Impel Down, where she will spend the rest of her days."

Ace couldn't understand it even with her powers, to imprison her just for being born is something he could never accept. Ace had often wondered what his fate would of been if he had been discovered. Would they have shared a cell together as the years passed or would he have just been killed?

"If she is such a threat why not just kill her?"

Sengoku did not spare him a glance completely focused on the battles that were occurring right in front of him.

"There were many attempts however each and every one of them ended with failure."

Ace's eyes widened at the revelation, just how many times have they tried to kill her?

"If you were to check that supposed wound you would find nothing."

"…."

Ace still couldn't understand his words. If her wounds were already gone she must have healed them somehow, but he had not seen her do anything.

"Time"

"….."

"She posses the power to control time itself. At the moment she can only control the time within an individual. Rapidly accelerating time turning them to dust and reversing time in order to heal her wounds."

.

.

.

Scars were never left behind what did remain was pain. The pain she felt from every wound they inflicted. She didn't need scars to remind her, the pain was always present. Ava moved forward each strike she received gone within seconds along with every marine that inflicted it. The agony she felt from those wounds was nearly equal to the anguish that came along with it. She never wished to harm anyone, accidents were what they always were but now she inflicted this damage of her own free will.

Enemies surrounded her in every direction, some afraid to go anywhere near her others willing to through down their lives to capture her. One or the other they all suffered the same fate. Those that were foolish enough to come into her range were eliminated.

Exhaustion was present in every step she took; moving closer and closer was all she could do not to break.

Glancing up into the sky she saw a familiar sight, Luffy failing from the sky. Having just experienced the same situation it was no surprise. What did shock her was that fact that he was not alone. Ace was falling down right alongside him. No more chains, no more restrains to hold him back. However what surrounded them as they fell was a sight that had always terrified her and always would. Fire surrounded them on their descent but this fire seemed different somehow.

This fire belonged to Ace.

She stood frozen as their own battle began, fire evident in every move he made. The suffocating feeling of some many years of torment clouded her thoughts. She turned away from him ready to run the way she came. Traveling backwards Ava heard it, the yells from those around her. Looking back she saw something she never wished to. Ace stood over Luffy as magma poured right through him.

"…ace..."

* * *

><p>I always said i would never write a story that involved the ability to control time. The time space continuum is complicated but I think I condensed it so that it can work. So I know her history isn't something you just talk about top secret and all but hey Ace is going to die anyway why not spill the beans.<p>

Ok so questions let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

I feel better now I guess, closure is a funny thing. Sorry for the long wait Holidays are a busy time. Thank you so much to all my readers seriously I love you guys. Your sweet, smart and super.

So italics is flashback and enjoy.

"A Thousand Years"-Christian Perri (I liked it, don't take the lyrics too literally)

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_Ava laid on the cold concrete floor her light breathing was the only sound that emanated from her. Ace's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her. She looked so peaceful and so completely out of place. All this time together and not once did Ace believe she belonged there. Time moved by slowly, as he continued to watch her. _

_She lay perfectly still dreaming of what he hoped was a better place. So much was different and yet the same. Locked away from the world and yet the distance between them was almost nonexistent. She slept so close to Ace he almost doubted if Ava remembered he was there. Looking down at her all he wanted to do was talk to her. To see the look on her face as she discovered something new, knowing he provided her with that allowed Ace to feel something unexplainable._

_She was so innocent and everything about her drew Ace closer. Ace knew that this was as close to her as he would physically get but perhaps they could be close in a different way. He wanted to know everything about her, share everything with her and give her everything. Looking down all those thoughts came to a halt; his surrounding brought him to reality. He could only give her one thing, his story._

_Even if Ava could not hear his words it did not stop him. Ace told her everything. Every detail, every secret and every doubt that belonged to him. All he was out in the open for her to see, if she wished to. His thought ran together from one point to the other never noticing that Ava's eyes had opened. Ava watched him as he continued never interrupting him. His voice brought to her a sense of peace she had never known. When his fears came to her Ava knew that she wanted to bring him that same peace. _

"_yes"_

_Looking down Ace realized that Ava was awake and she had been listening to his story. What surprised him the most was that she had answered so quickly to a question that he had struggled with for so long. All he could do was smile, a smile that showed Ava just how much peace she brought to him._

* * *

><p>Ava stood frozen no words could describe the rush of emotions she was feeling at that moment. All she knew was that she needed to get closer, close enough to touch. Moving closer and closer to Ace she could hear his voice low almost a whisper and then nothing. No matter how hard Ava tried she heard nothing. His voice was lost in a sea of screams that emanated from Luffy. She paid him no attention completely focused on the sight of Ace lying motionless on the ground.<p>

Finally standing right above him Ava fell to her knees. Using all her strength she turned him over looking at his face he appeared to be sleeping. Lifting her shaky hands Ava placed one on his shoulder pushing him slightly. He did not wake. She tired shaking him, again and again but he remained perfectly still.

Her hands continued to shake, the tremors reaching every part of her body. The constriction in her chest weighting her down to the point where she could no longer breathe. At a loss for air she leaned forward gasping for it as best she could. Water she felt it again this time however it came from her eyes. The damp tears ran down her check landing on Ace's face. Ava's eyes became blurry as she closed them once more. A trembling hand left her chest and was placed on his.

"_I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_My name is Ace." _

"_You never gave me your name, so I decided on that one. I hope you don't mind."_

"_Please talk to me."_

"_Many think so. What about you, do you think I'm a bad person?"_

"_Don't touch her!"_

"… _Ava you can stay here as long as you like."_

All was silent Ava heard nothing else, nothing else mattered.

All this struggling, all this pain, all this fighting, all for nothing. What did it matter, there was nothing holding her back now. So many questions and none of them mattered. The only question she wanted an answer to would remain that, a question. There was only one person that could answer her, no one else would do. Leaning in close her lips touched his as she spoke. It didn't matter now, even without an answer she would ask anyway.

"Can I stay with you?"

Her voice shaky, a whisper for only Ace to hear. Her eyes held shut one last tear fell from them landing on his smiling face.

"…yes"

The sound of his voice ripped through her like nothing else. Her shaking stopped instantly, doubt was all that came to mind. Ava couldn't trust her hearing opening her eyes. Her vision blurred, she couldn't see that smile. What she felt was his warm hand on her check whipping away a tear she hadn't notice fall. His hand traveled down resting on her neck pulling her closer to him. Bringing his lips to hers.

The world stood still.

* * *

><p>So any thing that needs explaining just ask. The whole HOW I think will be better explained next chapter. Comments are welcomed they are so fun to read.<p>

P.S. Ava is around Ace's age.

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry, I was doing so well and then the holidays came and ruined everything. Oh well, thank you for being so patient and for all the reviews. I love reading what you guys think. Seriously they totally make my day.

Enjoy :)

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

His kiss was soft, gentle and in every sense of the word breathe taking. Ava couldn't pull away not that she wished to. In that moment everything was perfect. There was no war, there was no fighting and there was no Impel Down. Ava simply closed her eyes and allowed this new found feeling to rush over her. Ace on the other hand knew full well that this moment was everything he wanted but couldn't have, not now. He tried to pull away but every time he did she would follow, continuing their activities he felt it. The hand on his chest trembling and it all came rushing back to him, just how deadly her touch could be.

Reality came back to him, oddly enough Ace remembered reality being far more rowdy but no matter how hard he tried Ace couldn't hear a single thing. Not the sounds of yelling or the sounds of gun fire, this was a war how could it be so silent. Her touch, coming to a sitting position Ace finally managed to pull away. Glancing around him it all became clear. Ace took a hold of Ava's trembling hand holding it within his own looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes showed him everything, one look and he knew everything he needed. She was at her limit, any more and she could collapse. Wrapping his other hand around her waist he pulled her close. Being wrapped up in his warmth Ava couldn't help but rest her head on his shoulder. Ace leaned in close whispering in her ear.

"It's ok, you can let go."

Ava struggled to understand his words. What exactly was she suppose to let go of? Was he asking her to let him go? If so why would he be holding her so close? Why would he tell her everything would be ok? Ava knew that without him nothing would be ok. Her trembling increased, spreading from her hands to her entire body.

"I will never let you go."

Ace understood her apprehension; he knew that she had misunderstood his words. At that moment nothing could make Ace let her go, but they still needed to escape and for that to happen Ava needed to let time go. Taking a look around Ace could see everything and everyone around them stood perfectly still. Time had literally stopped. Ace lifted Ava's head, motioning for her to follow his line of sight. As Ava glanced at her surroundings she could see everything stood still. Ava couldn't understand it, how was it possible for everything to be frozen in such a way.

It was her.

Ace wanted her to release her power, allow time to flow once more. The only problem was Ava didn't know how she had stopped it in the first place. Panic began to cloud her sense of reason, pushing herself back she turned from side to side but no matter where she looked it remained the same. Every single thing was frozen and it was her fault. Her trembling began again quickly followed by violent coughing. Catching the sight of red on her hand Ace came closer to her, trying as best he could to calm her down.

"It's ok"

Nothing reached her, anything he said held no comfort. All Ava could think about was that she did this. It was all too much, and in the end she collapsed into Ace's arms. Unconscious Ace pulled her close once more, before he could even move it all came back in full force. The loud screams of allies and enemies, the sounds of guns firing. Yet all fell silent once again as soon as they saw Ace. Sitting on the ground holding some girl in his arms, with no wound on his back. Surprise was obvious but the biggest question was how. How could he have miraculously recovered from a wound like that? He was dead they all saw it. Another glance and the girl came to mind, she must have done something. They had all seen how she killed her enemies with a single touch. Was there more to her than just destruction? It didn't matter not to Ace's allies, all they cared about was the fact that Ace was alive.

Screams of joy were heard by all, all except for two. Lifting his gaze Ace saw him Luffy, he seemed to be unconscious yet still awake. Ace didn't know what to make of it. Ace quickly stood to his feet caring Ava in his arms and started walking towards Luffy. However before he could reach him a familiar obstacle stood in his way.

"I don't know how you survived Fire Fist but you will not leave here alive."

Ace never turned to face the admiral, simply continued to look at his brother pondering how to get him out of here. Before another word could leave his mouth Admiral Akainu was bombarded by attacks from Ace's allies. Deflecting his attacks, Jinbe was quickly able to reach Luffy. They began to run towards the sea when they heard it. Whitebeard had entered the battle and was giving them one last chance to set sail. Ace couldn't turn back, knowing that if he saw him one last time his resolve would be shattered.

"I won't waste it."

"Ace?"

"I won't waste this second chance they have given me."

Jinbe knew that Ace was not only refereeing to Whitebeard and his shipmates but to Luffy and Ava as well. Jinbe was still uncertain of how Ace had managed to come back, but he knew that Ava had been a part of it. They continued to run as fast as possible never looking back. No matter how strong the urge, no matter how much his blood boiled, turning back would be throwing away everything they had done for him. His only thought at the moment was to get Ava and Luffy somewhere safe. No matter who or what stood in his way.

Finally reaching the water something suddenly became visible, a submarine as well as a stranger calling out to them. Ace was suspicious at first but at the mention of being a doctor everything else paled in comparison. Reaching that submarine proved challenging with enemies coming from every direction but nothing was going to stop him, nothing. Taking a leap of faith they barely made it on to the submarine, hurrying inside a single flying object caught their eye. One that couldn't be left behind. Once everyone and everything was inside they began their descent. Promising to see them again one day Ace left with the surgeon of death, towards what they hoped were safer tides.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter is being edited up in 48 hrs...<p>

Do you guys want to do my a favor?

If yes thank you. Ok so go to my profile and click on the link next to the today's date. I would like your opinion on something. I wrote a small statement and wanted to know what you guys thoughts are. It's an entry for a contest on deviantart nothing major. Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

Alright this ones a little short. The next one will be longer, i hope :) Oh i know I lack details sometimes sorry. I just find it tedious to write what you already know. That's all, plus I'm trying a new style of writing (have you seen my fallen story ahh too much). I love dialogue its my favorite part to write, coming up with things they could say is just too much fun. So if i don't mention other wise events occurred as they did in the Manga/Anime.

I found a really wonderful doujinshi I'll add a link to my profile. Total inspiration for the first part of the story. I really wish it had happened.

Thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts they make me insanely happy. Its a little weird.

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

A dream it had to be a dream. Such a horrible thing couldn't happen. A nightmare that's all it was, right?

"Where am I?"

However his emotional state could not rest. No matter how hard he tired no matter how many times he tried to convince himself. There was no escaping the truth; he had seen it happen right before his very eyes. Ace protected him, again.

"Ahhhhh!"

His screams could be heard across the island; but no matter the screams, no matter the hits, Luffy could still see blood on his hands. Finally falling to his knees Luffy cried knowing nothing would change such a horrible reality.

"I'm still so weak."

So lost in his anguish Luffy never heard the footsteps approaching.

"Luffy"

That voice, a voice he knew so well calling out to him. Luffy turned away knowing it was only his imagination. However when he called out to him again, Luffy couldn't help but look. Ace stood before his very eyes, a few bandages here and there but the wound that had covered Luffy's hand in blood was nowhere to be seen. Luffy stood on shaky legs moving one foot in front of the other, coming closer and closer.

"…..ace…."

"I promised didn't I?"

The tears that followed were no longer of anguish but of joy.

* * *

><p>They walked back to camp with Luffy slinging an arm over Ace's shoulder for support. As they reached their small group, familiar faces could be seen all around. Once reunited Luffy couldn't contain his smile, one larger than any other.<p>

The questions soon followed, each and every single one of them asking the same thing. How was he still alive? Ace had refused to answer always deflecting the question with one of his own. But with so many people asking what everyone had been so curious about he couldn't put it off any longer.

"It was Ava."

"Ava, where is Ava?"

Looking around Luffy finally took notice of her absence, after working so hard Luffy couldn't believe she wasn't here.

"She's still unconscious."

"Unconscious? Why? What happened?"

"In my professional opinion I'd say she almost died doing whatever it was that saved Ace's life."

"Ace, what did Ava do?"

Finally sitting on the ground they all waited patiently for Ace to answer. Ace still had trouble processing what had happened, with Ava unconscious he could only tell them what he knew.

"Ava reversed time."

"Time?"

"Sengoku explained it to me like this. The reason she was imprisoned in Impel Down was because she possesses the ability to control time. Accelerating it or reversing it …..and stopping it completely."

"Wow that's so cool."

"We did witness how all those she came in contact with were immediately turned to dust and reversing time would explain how she was able to heal your wound but I don't believe we witnessed her stopping time."

"If time was stopped would you have noticed?"

Rayleigh did have a point, they had all witnessed to some extent her control over time within an individual. However if she were to alter time in a larger scale would there be a way of detecting the change.

"You didn't notice. Right after she healed my wound she stopped time. Everyone and everything was frozen but I don't think she knows how she did it. Time only started moving again after she fell unconscious."

"It seems the Maries do have reason to worry. A power like that is not only dangerous but in the wrong hands…."

Never completing his though Rayleigh began a whole new topic of conversation. Ace was grateful for the change of topic. Discussing Ava in such a way felt wrong, felt as if they were doing the same thing the marines were. Judging her on their terms, allowing their own interests to be placed above all else. Forgetting such unpleasant thoughts Ace's attention returned to the topic at hand Rayleigh's proposition. A proposition that neither Luffy nor Ace could turn down. The opportunity to grow stronger, to protect everyone and everything they hold dear. No hesitation no regrets the brothers accepted and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Questions, comments etc... all welcomed.<p>

Next chapter will be updated no later than February 14th.


	17. Chapter 17

If you haven't checked the latest links on my profile I recommend you do. I love hearing what you guys think and Thank you for those that share.

So this story is **almost over** and if you haven't reviewed i suggest you do so. If you have something you would like to bring up or whatever now is the time.

_Italics is Flashback_

I do not own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"When's Ava going to wake up?"

"It's difficult to say. It could be today, tomorrow or a week from now."

"Ahhh Seriously. What's taking so long?"

"Ava's physical condition is not the greatest. Having been kept in Impel Down what I assume was her entire life. She's weak; I'm surprised she didn't die out in the battle field."

At the mention of her death as a possibility Ace couldn't help the glare that directed itself towards the doctor. It wasn't his fault, Ace just preferred to avoid the topic of her almost death experience because of him.

"She's simply exhausted enduring so much in such a short about of time took everything she had. She just needs to rest, shell wake up when she's ready."

"Hey Ace can we go see her?"

"Actually I'd prefer it if you could get her off my ship."

Ace didn't turn to look at Law as he walked closer and closer to the submarine. Ace wasn't upset he understood very well that Law had been generous enough and that he needed to get moving. Along with the fact that with his curiosity satisfied he had no other reason to stay. Who wouldn't be curious as to how Ace had survived?

Ace made his way down the corridors towards the room were Ava was resting. As he stood right next to her bed, she looked so peaceful as if nothing could touch her. Without a word Ace lifted her up in his arms and started going back the way he came. Once outside he walked right up to Law, a moment of silence passes between the two men. And before a single word could be said Ace bowed down his head towards Law. To say Law was surprised would be an understatement, luckily enough he was able to hide such a shocked expression.

"Thank you for your assistance."

Ace left before another word could be said. A smirk was the only thing left on Law's face as Ace headed towards Luffy and the rest of his companions. Those two brothers would be his enemies when next they meet but the surgeon of death couldn't wait to see what trouble those two would bring.

* * *

><p>Rest was needed by all but Ace could not rest, simply mourned the loss of his father. A great pirate and an even greater man. After having come back from marine headquarters Ace couldn't help but reflect. So much had happened, so much had changed and in the center of it all Ace couldn't stop thinking about Ava. Even with all his mistakes Ace understood that his failures were something to be grateful for. If Ace had never faced Blackbeard, he would have never been sent to Impel Down and he would of never meet Ava. Sitting by her bed side Ace looked on thankful for having been fortunate enough to meet her, to talk with her and to be near her. Standing out in the hall Rayleigh couldn't help but grin at the sight of those two. It was clear as day what Ace felt and yet Ace would be the last to realize it.<p>

Saying farewell to a good friend was always difficult but Ace and Luffy knew that they would meet Jinbe on Fishman Island one day. Out at sea Ace had no doubt that he would meet all his companions once more. Reaching the island that would be their home for the next two years, Ace was more than ready. However there was only one problem, Ava. She was still unconscious with no signs of waking any time soon. Painful as it was Ace knew that Ava's health would only improve on the island of women. Reluctant was a nice way of stating how angry Ace was when he heard Rayleigh's plan. For the sake of time and effort Ava's recovery would take place on the island of women. The women of Amazon Lilly were fierce warriors that would be able to teach Ava the art of combat. When Ava had achieved an acceptable level of skill she would be able to join Ace and Luffy.

Ace hated the idea.

The idea of being away from Ava for so long brought a reaction even Ace did not expect. The only way for Ace to agree to such a plan was with the condition that he remain with Ava after she woke, until she was well enough to be on her own. Ace understood what Rayleigh was trying to do but he also knew Ava. He knew that Ava would not listen to a word they said, they may be women but they were still strangers. Finally finding a way out of Impel Down, the last thing Ava needed was to be alone once again. Difficult as it may be Rayleigh had to admit Ace was right in his reasoning. Agreeing to send word to him once Ava woke was the only thing that allowed Ace to depart with a small amount of relief.

So they left headed toward Rusukiana ready to train.

The terrain was rugged, the island's beasts were fierce and the possibility of death was the only thing that distracted Ace. With every day that passed training became his only concern, thinking of anything else would lead to his death on this island. Ace had to struggle not only to survive but to allow Luffy to face death on his own. Ace knew that he couldn't come to his rescue, he knew that this training was to help Luffy become stronger. If Ace steeped in every time Luffy was about to be eaten, there would be no point in it. So everyday Ace would head off towards the opposite side of the island and train away from it all, only returning to sleep and eat.

Weeks passed and still no word, Ace knew that he needed to be patient but he was reaching his limits.

As another day ended Ace sat on a cliffs ledge looking out to the sea. Hoping to see something, anything that would bring him news of Ava.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I know it's difficult sometimes watching someone you care about get hurt."

"If Luffy didn't get hurt then this training wouldn't really mean anything."

"I suppose your right."

Ace said nothing else simply continued to stare ahead.

"You shouldn't worry so much."

"…."

"Bad news travels fast."

"I suppose your right."

"Hahaha….. you remind me of Roger"

Ace quickly turned to face Rayleigh, a fiery glare worked its way into his eyes but Rayleigh paid it no attention.

"Never was able to relax when it came to the woman in his life."

The fire was quickly gone when Ace realized who that woman was or at least who he hoped it was. Ace knew that he owed his mother a great debt and one lifetime would not be enough to repay her for that.

"…how…what….."

Ace didn't know how to ask, in fact he wasn't sure what to ask. He had never heard much of his mother and even now Ace wasn't sure what he wanted to know.

"She was beautiful, strong, brave…"

Ace remained silent grateful for his words. It surprised Rayleigh, he had expected Ace to come at him with a million questions regarding the Pirate King but he never asked or rather never even mentioned his name. It was only now that Ace decided to ask anything at all but it didn't concern his father, not directly anyway. He continued to tell Ace everything he knew about his mother even mentioning his father from time to time. After all it was only through Roger that Rayleigh even meet the woman. As the stories went on Rayleigh could see it, just how much Ace reminded him of his captain. In time he knew that Ace and perhaps even Luffy, with enough training, would make a name for themselves greater than that of Gol D Roger.

The next day Ace didn't wander off towards the other side of the island. Instead he choose to stay close to Luffy, his excuse was that he wanted to see the progress of Luffy's training but it didn't take an expert to know that he just wanted to spend some time with his brother. After all those stories about his mother and even his father, Ace just wanted to spend time with his family. The only family he had left, a man he was very proud to call brother. Training with Luffy had proven to be exactly what he needed. His mind no longer cluttered with depressing thoughts, only concerned with what was happening right in front of him. He had to admit his little brother had gotten a little better but he still wasn't strong enough to beat him.

_What do you think you're doing?_

_Ahahah. What's that suppose to be? Useless totally useless._

_Sabo! You're always too soft on Luffy!_

Ace became rather nostalgic. Bringing him back to the days were their dreams of becoming pirates were just that, dreams. Their days of brotherhood ran clear in Ace's mind, days he wished would never end. Here and now he was given a second chance yet again, a chance to relive those days and perhaps make more of them, Ace couldn't contain his smile at the thought. Days he would fill with adventure and laughter, days he would share with those he cherished.

_Starting today, we are brothers._

* * *

><p>They ran as fast as possible there wasn't any time left. They needed to get on a ship and reach Rusukiana as soon as possible. How things had gotten so out of control even they weren't sure of however the only thing they knew for certain was that Luffy's brother would be anything but cheerful.<p>

It took days for them to reach the island, even as they arrived at their destination it seemed noting could brighten their spirits. They docked the ship and searched the island immediately. They soon found the islands only inhabitants, it appeared they were about to enjoy a meal after a long day of training. However as they noticed them approaching food was the last thing on their minds. Ace quickly lifted himself from the ground making his way towards the women.

"What happened?"

A straight forward question that deserved an answer just as direct but even then the answer was one they had yet to fully understand.

"Ava is gone."

"What!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"We are still trying to understand what happened exactly. However we have been unable to locate her."

"Let's take it one step at a time. Start from the beginning, when was the last time you saw her?"

"When we arrived at Amazon Lilly everything was fine, Ava was given a room to rest in and she was also given attendants for when she woke. After a few days Ava woke, however we were unable to control her."

"Control her?"

"We approached her with caution however before we could speak a single word she disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"She would be in front of us one moment and the next she would be nowhere in sight. We have searched the island numerous times for her and every single time we have her within sight she vanishes."

Ace knew in that moment it wasn't a matter of her disappearing, she was using her ability to stop time giving her the chance to run away. To those who did not know of her ability it would appear that she had disappeared. Ace didn't need to hear anymore, he started walking towards the shore immediately, looking back only once to see Luffy right beside him. Arriving at Amazon Lilly took longer than Ace would have liked, everyday that Ace wasted just traveling to the island was another day Ava spent only. Once his feet touched the ground the search began.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright this is it. The End...I never thought of making this story long. All this story was meant to achieve was saving Ace's life and we did so yay. Now its time to end it.

Thank You All. All my story alerters, all my favoriters, all my reviewers. Oh by the way congratulations to my 100th reviewer :) And all you wonderful people who bothered to give this story a chance. **THANK YOU :)**

I"ll post some final thought on this story on my profile for those who want to read. Also I would love to read your guys final reviews. What did you like about this story? What didn't you like? How did you find this story? Anything and everything **TELL ME**

Also any recommendations on an Ace story would be awesome. I'm looking for something brotherly, you know Luffy & Sabo. Or something with Ace dieing but coming back. Like a zombie, imposter or whatever.

All right enough talking Enjoy... oh this song was stuck in my head cheesy but cute "I see the light" (Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi)

I don't own One Piece only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Ava ran through the island's jungle, running was all she could do. She had no idea where she was or who those strange women that kept appearing out of nowhere were. The more those women attacked the more she was forced to use her abilities. Ava did not wish to hurt them; all she wanted was to get as far away from them as possible. Stopping from time to time Ava noticed her surrounding and was overwhelmed. She had never seen so much green in all her life. The cells of Impel Down held no color and barley any life in them. Everything was dark and clouded. Yet here everything was bright, vibrant and warm. The more she discovered the more distressed she became.

She began to run once more, replaying the events that had occurred. Events of not only the war but of her time with Ace. Everything had occurred so quickly, one minute she was alone in her cell the next Ace was sharing that same cell. She was silent never daring to speak unless necessary which often times wasn't and the next she's the one asking questions. She laid on the cold floor in her cell and the next she was running across a battle field. Once she had no name and the next she was Ava.

She hated it, all of it.

She ran as far as possible because she knew that no matter how much she wished it to be it was all fake, none of this was real. She was simply dreaming, she knew that at any moment she would wake, returned to her cell. Return to what she knew and she would be alone once more.

The day passed by quickly as the sun began to set. Her mind so unstable, running through all the events that had lead her there. A dream, she knew it had to be. Because no matter how wonderful it all was, she knew it was too good to be true. Coming to a clearing she finally reached the edge of the island, taking a few steps closer to the edge of the cliff. She could see it all, the sea. As wide and as far as the eye could see. The sun began to set and the sky was filled with a strange mixture of colors. Colors that mesmerized her.

Ace glanced at the sky above realizing that they had spent the entire day searching the island and they had yet to discover anything. Ace had wanted to dive right into the island to search but was quickly stopped by the women of Amazon Lilly. Something about rules and traditions, all of which meant very little to Ace. If they tried to stop him, they were going to be far more upset with the inferno engulfing their island instead of just having a man present. Diplomacy was never one of Ace's strong suits leaving that matter in Rayleigh's hands proved much more affective. Heck even Luffy seemed to have some say on this island, with a single request the snake empress allowed them all to enter. Leave it to his brother to have the empress of a man hating society so infatuated with him.

A plan quickly formed, dividing up in teams to search the island would prove more effective. Of course Hancock refused to be on anyone else's team but Luffy's, while Rayleigh paired up with the Gorgon sisters. Leaving Ace with the Elder Nyon, an older woman which required Ace to travel at a slower pace. However the older women proved to be useful, her knowledge of the island came in handy and she wasn't as fragile as one would think. Although the Elder Nyon had a rather irritating habit of over analyzing everything and her endless questions did a little more than just annoy Ace.

One question that earned her interest, what dose Ava mean to Ace? The first time she had asked him that Ace was left speechless in front of Luffy, Rayleigh, Hancock and half the island. Hancock was quick to ask if Ava was his lover. Rayleigh simply laughed at his distress and Luffy was too distracted in discovering what a lover was to waste time on anything else. After the initially shock faded Ace was able to response by simply avoiding the question all together. Stating that finding Ava was their top priority at the moment. Tiring to stiffen his laughter Rayleigh agreed, not before stating how fortune the situation was. Ace only continued to stare at him expecting an answer to such a ridicules thought. Rayleigh's only reply was pointing out how her training was progressing quickly.

Ace had to wonder if this was not part of Rayleigh's plan all along. Forcing Ava to awaken in an unknown place surrounded by strangers, that would instill the fight or flight instinct. Would she use her abilities to protect herself or simply run away? Either way she would be forced to use them in a dire situation. They had stated that training would be pointless if there were no risks. But was this really worth it? If something did happen to Ava Ace would be sure to make Rayleigh regret such a dangerous gamble, even if it was for her benefit.

The thoughts running through his head vanished instantly the moment they came to a clearing at the edge of the island. Ava stood in that clearing looking up; staring at the night sky with what Ace knew was wonder.

"What is it?"

Ace glanced up at the sky and discovered that there was a full moon out tonight. He walked towards her slowly afraid of startling her. Glancing back Ace saw the older women leave. Realizing that her presence would only hinder their objective, she left Ace alone with Ava. He spoke softly answering her question just as if they were once again in that cell.

"It's called the moon."

His voice startled Ava, as if she had not heard it in years. Shock overcame anything she felt before but she did not turn. She remained as before looking up at the night sky, silent as if she had not heard anything at all. Hoping that if she simply pretended to hear nothing that nothing would occur. To her dismay it did not work. She could hear his footsteps behind her coming closer and closer.

"Ava"

He called out to her and still she did noting, said nothing. Her behavior reminded Ace of when they had first meet. Deciding that perhaps reliving those moments would help her open up to him once more.

"Ava please talk to me."

The moment he said those words Ava knew she was lost. She knew that these feelings were more than just a desire to be with him, it was necessity. She needed Ace. As much as she knew she could never have him. She turned to face him and once he saw her, Ace knew something was wrong. Her eyes said it all, fear. He moved forward his hand stretched out for her but she simply stepped further and further away from him. Her retreat was something Ace did not expect. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Trying to determine what the other was thinking. Ava closed her eyes; it was too much she returned her gaze to the sky above. Staring at what Ace had called the moon. Ace never took his eyes off of her. Contemplating on what to say, how to say it and what needed to be said. It was more than just being afraid, Ace just didn't know what else was wrong. The only thing he could think of was the fact that he was not there when she woke. He knew that leaving had been a terrible idea. He had promised to never let her go and the first time she needed him, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ava, I'm sorry I should have been there…"

Ava didn't turn to look at him as he spoke. Ava couldn't face Ace because just looking at him would cause her to loss any self control she had left.

A dream that's all this was the most wonderful dream she would ever experience. One she wished would never end. However every minute she stayed here with Ace would be that much harder to let go. Gathering what little resolve she had left, Ava tore her eyes away from the sky to see Ace. Ava looked at Ace and wished she had never dreamt of him because forgetting him would be impossible.

"I wish I never meet you."

Her words cut through him like no blade ever had or ever would. Was she truly that unhappy, has he caused her so much pain that she wished to have never meet. Ace considered their meeting as a blessing, had he ruined even that. The look on Ace's face was all it took of her tears to break. Sliding down her check and on to the ground below.

She hated it.

What she had caused, this was all her fault. Ava steeped back even further away from Ace unconsciously, until she reached the edge. Noticing her proximity to the edge of the cliff Ace quickly moved forward. Calling out to her.

"Ava stop"

In that brief moment Ava once again stopped. There it was again that determination to protect her, a reaction so strange to her even now. Strange, he was always so strange.

"It's not real"

She tried to convince herself that no matter what it wasn't real.

"What?"

Ace was beyond confused with so many emotions bubbling to the surface he couldn't keep up.

"You're not real."

Ava continued to speak but everything she said made little sense.

"Ava"

He approached her with concern but it made no difference.

"Dream, it's all just a dream"

In that moment he understood if only a little, she thought it was a dream. She thought it was all fake, that at any moment she would wake up back in her cell.

"Ava, I'm real"

Ace tried to convince her that she was awake that everything that had happened was real. Beyond the fact that they meet and beyond the war. She needed to know that when she opened her eyes she would not find the walls of her cell in Impel Down.

His words ran through her head they were so inviting, so beautiful, that Ava didn't know what to believe.

"No… you're not"

Shaking she took one last step and it was one step too far. Falling through the air Ava felt so free. The wind blew through her hair, as her body rushed towards the ground. Ace didn't need to think twice he jumped off the cliff immediately after Ava, as he knew he always would.

Red she was once again surrounded by it. Every where she turned red was all she could see. Fear came instantly; the anxiety of being once again helpless. Turning her gaze towards the sky above Ava once again witnessed an action she could only describe as strange. In the middle of that inferno was Ace. Stretching out his hand for her yet again. These very actions were what Ava couldn't understand, never in her life had anyone ever given her a second look. Once condemned to the hell that was Impel Down, her reality was nothing but a never ending cycle of pain. Ace was a contradiction to everything she knew or what little she did know. He was so strange but at the same time warm, a warmth that did not come from the flames. Everything about him took away that pain perhaps that was the only real danger. Ava's life had been defined by pain and with that pain gone; did she have any life left?

_Do you think I should have been born?_

The question Ace once asked ran through her head in that moment. Ace had questioned whether or not he deserved to be born. Was she not doing the same thing now, questioning her own existence? She remembered her answer to him; Ava had been so sure she didn't need to think twice.

Instinct took over, her hand finding its way into his. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her without any intention of letting go. Surrounding her were flames, a red that she had always feared. A fire that had always burned but now the fire didn't burn and she knew that dream or not his fire never would. Their feet touched the ground and the vortex of flames was nothing more than smoke. Ace and Ava continued to be wrapped with in each other's arms, with no sense of time. Ace had once asked her to define his existence and her answer was spoken in truth, perhaps she could seek truth now.

"Am I dreaming?"

"If you're dreaming then so am I"

A smile formed on Ava's lips, dream or not Ace was more than enough for her. Lifting her gaze up to the sky once more, she found a new question.

"What are those?"

Following her line of sight Ace looked up at the stars, they were so bright, shining and they covered every inch of the sky. Ace explained the concept of starts, emphasizing the part that concerned wishes with great interest. Ava stared at the sky above and wondered just how wishes worked.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue...<em>

Progress was slow but that didn't bother Ace one bit.

After reuniting with Ava and the rest, a celebration was held upon Luffy's request. Having cleared up all misunderstandings Ava thanked the women of Amazon Lilly for their aid. So many new things had occurred in that single party Ava was left speechless. First was Luffy's excitement upon her arrival, never had she seen anyone so energetic and that back breaking hug was more than enough. Enough to earn a stern look from the snake empress. A look Ava couldn't understand while Ace simply laughed as her confusion. The extent of Ace's sleeping habits; the enormous amounts of food that Luffy and Ace could consume, the list went on and on.

However all good things come to an end after recovering from the initial shock, training began once more. This time however Ace didn't let her go. Arriving at Rusukiana Ace was in charge of Ava's training, teaching her everything from fighting to hunting. Taking it one step at a time and what Ace couldn't teach Rayleigh was more than happy to lend a hand with. When Ace would show leniency Rayleigh was always there to reinforce the rigorousness of training. Although it was nothing compared to severity of Luffy's training.

The days passed by quickly one right after the other, and before any of them realized two years had gone by. It was safe to say they were all different, yet still the same. Luffy was still overly excited over every little thing. Ace was still so strange but that was one fact Ava loved. Ava was still innocent and everything about her still drew Ace closer. Enemies would be the first to see the difference they gained, a difference the marines would surly notice.

Ace held her hand intertwining his fingers with Ava's walking towards the ship as Luffy was busy saying his farewells. While Luffy dealt with his new island friends the snake empress and the gorgon sisters couldn't help but notice the pair.

"They fix together perfectly."

"Haha they sure do. Those two have been joined at the hip since we got here."

"Where will they go now?"

Luffy had never thought about where Ace and Ava would go, all he could think about these past two years was reuniting with his crew. He had never bothered to ask Ace his plans, and now that he was forced to think of it Luffy didn't want Ace and Ava to leave. This was his last chance and Luffy wasn't going to waste it. Once on the ship Luffy created a diversion, separating Ace from Ava proved to be a challenge especially with Luffy's inability to tell a believable lie. However with some help Ace was dragged away towards the captains' cabin and Ava was left alone on deck. Luffy practically ran towards Ava, asking her a question he had been waiting to ask since they first meet.

"Will you join my crew?"

Ava was slightly shocked at the sudden appearance of Luffy at her side. However the question he asked was even more shocking and slightly confusing. Over the last two years Ava had grown attached to Luffy, having endured so much together Ava saw him as someone she would not dare to lose. If Luffy was asking her to join him Ava couldn't say no. Nodding her head Ava agreed.

"yes"

A bright smile came across Luffy's face, as he jumped up and down going back the way he came. Passing a very confused Ace on the way, once he arrived in the captain's cabin he was told that no one asked for him. Yet he was told directly that the captain wished to speak with him. Shaking his head of those thoughts he continued onward. Once he reached where Ava was standing he found her staring out into the sea with a look of deep contemplation.

"What is a crew?"

Ava's words left Ace once again confused, turning back to see the smile on Luffy's face it all came into place. Luffy could be many things but subtle wasn't one of them. Ace could only smile at his brother's scheme; Luffy knew full well that Ace would follow Ava anywhere.

"A crew is family."


End file.
